1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and a method for the production of Ozone from a floating dielectric plate, specifically to use in a flat plate corona discharge ozone generator.
2. Description of Prior Art
An ozone generator with corona discharge uses a dielectric plate made from ceramic, glass or other insulating material. This allows ozone to be produced in the most cost effective manner.
Currently the dielectric plate is clamped and held rigged between the layers of gaskets. This creates stress on the dielectric plate due to temperature variations. In addition, stress and failure of the clamped dielectric plate is caused by a vacuum or pressure which cannot be relieved because of an inherent seal existing between the dielectric plate and counterpart due to the clamping. To combat the stress and breakage of the dielectric plate, the dielectric plate is made with increased thickness. This in turn causes a number of disadvantageous conditions.
(a) higher voltage is required to pass through the thicker dielectric plate to produce the ozone; PA1 (b) due to higher voltage, temperatures increase within the corona discharge gap causing ozone destruction; PA1 (c) lower production of ozone due to the above requires a larger surface area of the dielectric plate and a larger transformer to increase production thereby a larger ozone generator and increased production costs for the manufacturer of ozone generators; PA1 (a) to provide a ozone generator with minimal breakage or failure of the dielectric plate; PA1 (b) to provide a lower energy consumption ozone generator; PA1 (c) to provide an ozone generator with a higher ozone production output; PA1 (d) to provide a smaller ozone generator which end users can more easily mount, store, or handle; PA1 it permits the manufacture of a smaller ozone generator having the advantages of production cost, shipping cost, and facility costs; PA1 it permits reduced energy consumption; PA1 it permits reduced operation and maintenance costs;